Miranda Belen Gryffindor Seeker
by Warringtons Girl
Summary: Miranda Belen is the Gryffindor Seeker but can't stand Oliver Wood because she believes he wants to kill her with all the practice he makes her do. But when her relationhip with Cedric fails will her and Oliver's true feelings come out. One Shot


I'm Miranda Belen seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. The Weasley twins and Lee Jordan are my adoptive brothers. I'm not kidding either. I live with the Weasleys because my parents basically disowned me once I was sorted into Gryffindor. Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet, and Katie Bell are my best friends. I'm in the top percentage of all my classes, including potions, even though Snape isn't happy about it. And I'm dating Cedric Diggory, the Hufflepuff Quiddtich captain and seeker. I'd say my life is perfect except for one thing, or should I say person, Oliver Wood. My obsessive Quidditch captain. I can't stand him and apparently the feelings are returned. And at the moment I'm sitting through another one of his "speeches."

* * *

"Belen what were you thinking? Wait you weren't thinking!" Wood screamed. I zone out right about now. "You risked the whole game. I don't care if you're dating Diggory! You can't let him catch the snitch but you almost did!" He continued. I snapped out my daydreams. No one ever insults my skill as a seeker or my performance on the Quidditch Pitch because of my relationship with Cedric ever.

"Leave Cedric out of this Wood. No offence to Cedric or anything but he wasn't even close to the snitch and Hufflepuff is an easy win. I caught the snitch didn't I. You should be pleased with that. I want the Quidditch Cup as much as you do Wood. So stop acting as if you're the only one who wants to win." I yelled back in defence. The rest of the team just watched as the screaming match began. The boys were betting on who'd win but the girls just watched and sighed at Wood. They knew I wasn't listening until he insulted my skills and Cedric. They tell me constantly that Cedric is going to propose to me one day. I'd blush and tell them we still have a few years before we contemplate marriage. Our screaming match continued until we were pulled apart by the rest of the team. I stomped out of the Locker/Meeting room with Alicia, Katie, and Angelina following me. The Hufflepuff team had already gone in. I'd give Cedric some time to nurse his wounds before sneaking into his common room.

"I can't believe that ass. I risked the game, yeah right! I won us the bloody game." I ranted. Wood always managed to get on my nerves. "I don't get him I was nearly fine on the team until Cedric started showing an interest in me. Then he just got worse. Even before Cedric started showing an interest in me he worked me harder than anyone else on the team. Never a compliment or any encouragement even when I win the bloody game. There was always something wrong. I'm just never good enough." I muttered as I made my way to the Gryffindor common room with the girls. My black hair was whipping out behind me almost mimicking my mood. My mouth was set in a grimace and it was obvious by the expression on my perfectly tanned face that I was out for blood. Or more specifically Wood's blood. When we made it to the common room I noticed how late it was and raced to change into something other than my Quidditch robes. Once I was dressed I went to leave the common room so I could sneak into the Hufflepuff common room. But when the portrait opened he had to be there.

"Belen where do you think your going its curfew. You've missed enough practices because of detention I'm not giving you the chance to get another one." Wood spat at me. I growled and pushed him aside before easily sprinting away from him. He didn't bother trying to stop me as he knew he wouldn't catch me. The only thing Wood acknowledged about me was that I was fast **on my feet**. I have soccer to thank for that. I reached the Hufflepuff common room with ease and muttered the password. The man in the painting smiled at me and welcomed me back to the common room.

When I walked into the common room I was met with a heart shattering sight. Melody Lytton was sitting in Cedric's lap and they were heavily snogging. Cedric's hands were on her ass and she was straddling him. "Cedric! How could you!?" I exclaimed in horror. Cedric's head shot up quickly and he pushed Melody off his lap. I stood in front of them with hurt in my eyes.

"She just threw herself on me." Cedric responded as if I'd believe it. I was beyond angry now.

"I'm not fucking an idiot Diggory. Counting on Wood to stall me from getting here. You're pathetic." I countered to his false remark.

"And you haven't cheated on me with Wood. You spend more time with him than me." Cedric shot back. My anger grew ten fold. Did he even know how much more I was tormented by Wood because I was dating him.

"I hate Wood. He treats me horribly. I'm never good enough for the team. And ever since I started dating you he targets me even more. I was screamed at because I wasn't good enough at the game today. And you know Diggory you can have your promise ring back." I yelled and pulled the beautiful ring off my finger and flung it at him before walking out of the Hufflepuff common room. I managed to get to the Gryffindor common room. When I arrived the last person I'd want to see besides Cedric Diggory was sitting in the common room.

"You seem back early. Did you get detention again before you were able to shag your boyfriend?" Wood taunted. My façade was slowly disappearing as I thought about what had happened with Cedric.

"Fuck off Wood." I nearly shouted before bolting up to my door. I had never been so thankful that Angelina, Katie, Alicia, and I were the only sixth year Gryffindors. Once I was safely behind the dormitory doors I broke down. I had never told my friends that Cedric had given me a promise ring. And now I have to tell them I threw it in his face. I has sobbing loudly. This caught their attention and they immediately surrounded me.

"Did Wood do something to you? I'll hex him if he did." Alicia began being as rash as always. I violently shook my head and continued sobbing. Katie silenced the room so no one else would hear my crying. The girls looked at each other surprised. Wood had been getting tougher on me as of late.

"Cedric….Melody….threw at…." was all I managed to get out. Katie levitated me onto my bed and the three were by my side waiting for me to calm down and tell them what happened. They sat soothing me for about a hour when my crying began a slight sniffle with the occasional sob in between.

"Now what happened?" Angelina asked in a motherly fashion. My anger returned slightly.

"I walked into the Hufflepuff common room and right in the middle of the common room is Melody straddling Cedric. Cedric was basically manhandling her and they were snogging each other." I vented. The girls went wide eyed as they never picked Cedric as someone who would cheat. "Then he had the nerve to tell me Melody jumped him. And after that he accused me of cheating on him with Wood and that was his reason. I threw the promise ring he gave me at him and stormed out." I began sobbing again.

"He gave you a promise ring." Alicia muttered. I nodded quickly as I began calming down again.

"I went and seen him in August and he gave it to me going on and on about no one could replace me and how I was his soul mate." I growled. "But even worse when I came back into the common room Wood was waiting for me and made a comment about how I must have gotten detention before I could shag Cedric." I finished. The girls looked as if they were about to kill Cedric. "And don't kill him as of yet today was a practice game we have three weeks to plot how to hurt, kill, or humiliate him in the Quidditch match." I told them though it took much restraint.

* * *

We fell asleep and the next morning my eyes were puffy and red. My face was still tear stained and to make matters worse I was twenty minutes late for practice.

"Glad you could actually wake up." Wood's voice sounded through out my dormitory. I looked up to see him sitting on Alicia's bed staring at me.

"Go away I don't want to deal with you." I cringed as I heard my voice was still raw from all the crying. I heard Wood get up and begin to pace.

"Get ready and out on the pitch. I personally don't give a damn about your personal matters. But you have to practice as seeker seeing as you nearly lost us the last two games." He continued. My anger was getting the better of me as Wood continued to list things about what I could do better. I pulled myself out of my bed completely forgetting that all I had on was a pair on long shirt that brushed my upper things and barely covered my butt. It was when I heard Wood's list stop right in the middle of a sentence. I turned to see his eyes glued to my legs.

"Get out!" I screamed and pulled my blanket around myself. Wood snapped out of his gaze and tried to look as if he wasn't staring at my legs.

"If I leave you'll never get out to practice so I'll stay right here." He stated with a smirk and sat on Alicia's bed once again. I glared at him and looked for the time at the corner of my eye we had been arguing for about a hour so there was still quite a bit of time left for practice.

"Well I'm not moving until you get out." I shot back venomously. He lifted an eyebrow and stood up. I sighed thinking he was leaving when I felt him grab me around the waist causing me to drop the blanket. Next thing I knew I was thrown over his shoulder. He then was walking toward our trunks. I did not under any circumstances want Wood looking through my trunk. In retaliation I began struggling harshly. I kicked him hard in the stomach causing him to fall backwards onto my bed still holding me. I went to get up when I was suddenly on my back with Wood over me glaring. He had my wrists pinned above my head and his legs were in between mine to prevent the possibility that I might take away his ability to procreate. He leaned over and I could feel his breath on my ear.

"I wouldn't try that again Belen." He whispered. He went to get up when the door swung open. I heard what had to be Katie gasp loudly. Just perfect she was a nice girl and all but couldn't keep a secret from Alicia and Angelina at all. And I was still laying under Wood and I could feel his hips and chest pressing mine. I tried to push him off me by struggling as I couldn't really move all that much. After a few moments I felt something hard press into my stomach. I heard Wood sigh into my pillow once I stopped my struggling. Then I noticed that Katie had left.

"Wood get off of me!" I screeched causing him to push himself off so quickly that he feel on the floor he quickly scrambled to find away to hide his 'problem.' I reached for my wand when I realized it wasn't there. Then I looked toward the door and ran to it and tried to pull it open. It was locked, then I thought about the window seeing as I had my broom. Nope that was locked too. "Wood please tell me you have your wand." I stated. I turned toward him and seen him shake his head. I dropped to the floor in a heap. "Then we're locked in here until one of the girls comes in here." This was going to be a long day.

* * *

At The Pitch

"Katie where are Wood and Miranda? Didn't you just go to get them?" Fred asked as he looked around as if we would appear. Katie giggled and was soon surrounded by the girls. All the boys heard was a great deal of whispering.

"I walk in to see if she's awake and the first thing I see is Wood laying over her with his legs in between hers. And he was whispering in her ear." Katie whispered into the other girls ears. Their eyes widened and they looked up surprised. "So I silently managed to retrieve both their wands and got out quickly and managed to lock them in the room." The girls grinned gleefully and hugged Katie.

"Hopefully this will stop their fighting." Angelina voiced quietly as they began walking to the locker rooms. The twins followed their example and entered the their locker room realizing their Quidditch Captain wasn't coming back to practice, a blessing. Alicia laughed before giving her input.

"Maybe they'll just give into the sexual tension that has been their since fifth year. You all noticed the sparks that work like lightening between the two. We all know Wood has had a major crush on Mir since his fourth year. It's completely obvious to everyone but her. Bt he'd never admit it." Alicia stated causing the girls to laugh knowing it was true.

"And when Cedric asked her out in our fourth year how he moped around for about two weeks after she accepted. She thought it was because Cedric was his Quidditch rival and he believed that she'd go easy on Cedric during matches. How far she was from the truth. Oliver got jealous, real jealous. And he gave her outrageous practices that took forever to complete just so he could watch her without her finding out he likes her." Katie finished for Alicia. The girls laughed before heading to the Black Lake to relax for the remainder of the day.

* * *

Back In The Girl's Dormitory

"I'll kill her!" I yelled as she tried to pull the door open again. Oliver didn't even budge from his position on my bed where he was currently laying. I continued to pull at the door for a few more minutes going to lay on my bed. Not realizing Oliver was lounging on my bed I ended up stretching out next to him. "Wood get off of my bed!!" I screeched in shock when I realized I was nearly snuggling with him.

"And if I don't, I'm comfortable where I am. And please stop yelling they're not coming back anytime soon by the looks of it so relax." Oliver told me as he closed his eyes. I turned around to once again yell to be silenced by the look of peacefulness on Wood's face. I have known Oliver Wood since I walked into Hogwarts and never had I seen him look so content.

I thought back to my fourth year when Cedric asked me out. It took me a whole two weeks to agree to go out with him because of the person laying in front of me. I, Miranda Belen, was madly in love with him at the time. And the only time I ever got his attention was for him to tell me how horrible my playing was or something to that nature. I waited for two whole months for Oliver to notice me in an area other than Quidditch then when Cedric asked me out he seemed to show a slight more interest in me so I hung on thinking he'd finally ask me out but when he hadn't and Cedric seemed about to give up on me I accepted his offer to be his girlfriend. Oliver moped for about a week and then Quidditch practices became almost unbearable. I almost quit the team but I couldn't let my friends and adoptive brothers down so I stuck it out. I reached out and lightly stroked Oliver's hair. I basically trained myself to love Cedric and feel for him to attempt to bury my feelings for Oliver. After my night I finally realized that Cedric realized that and he genuinely loved me and wanted me to love him but knew he'd never get the whole me. But still that gave him no excuse to cheat on me.

I felt my old feelings for Oliver rise and I once again took my place on the bed and curled up against Oliver and I fell asleep. Smiling Oliver moved his arm over my waist and soon followed me into sleep. Hours later the girls returned to the dormitory expecting to see absolute chaos when they opened the door. They drew their wands and opened the door. The scene they saw was the last they expected. I was pressed against Oliver's chest with his arms wrapped around me. I awoke to the sound of giggling, I groaned and moved my head closer into Oliver's chest. This only caused the giggling to intensify slightly. Oliver tightened his grip on my waist signaling that he was awake.

"We'll leave you love birds alone." Alicia commented as she noticed that both Oliver and I were looking at them through half lidded eyes. The girls left the room giggling even more than before.

"I hate them sometimes." I mumbled as I cuddled up with Oliver again. Oliver chuckled lightly though he was still slightly asleep.

"Belen" Oliver called. I looked up at him in response and he pressed his lips against mine. I responded with ease. He pulled away and gazed at me. "I love you Miranda." He whispered in my ear. "I'm sorry about the Quidditch practices in my mind my they seemed to be the only way to be around you." I raised an eyebrow and he blushed.

"You're an idiot I crushed on you for god knows how long and went out with pretty boy Diggory to bury my feeling for you believing you had no feeling for me. But you did." I ranted but suddenly pressed my lips on his. "I guess I love you to Ollie."

"You guess?" He questioned.

"Yes now shut up and kiss me." I told him.

* * *

That was how I, Miranda Belen, Adoptive sister to the Weasley twins and Lee Jordan, with the three best friends in the world even though I can't stand them at times, some of the best grades in my year, and ex-girlfriend to Cedric Diggory became Oliver Wood, my obsessive Quidditch captain's, girlfriend. Well I guess that'd be fiancée. That remind me I still have to thank Katie for locking us together in that room if not I'd probably have killed him on the Quidditch Pitch that day. I'll just make her Maid of Honor.


End file.
